1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices and methods of driving the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as display devices of electronic devices because the flat panel display device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the flat panel display device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. Compared to the liquid crystal display device, the organic light emitting display device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the organic light emitting display device can be made thinner because the organic light emitting display device does not require a backlight. In the organic light emitting display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
When a moving image is displayed in the OLED display device, a motion blur phenomenon, by which an outline of an object becomes blurred or indistinct, can occur. To prevent the motion blur phenomenon, an impulse driving method is developed. In the impulse driving method, the image is displayed during a portion of one frame, and a black color is displayed during the remaining portion of the frame. However, in a high luminance (e.g., over about 250 nit) mode, when the impulse driving method is used (e.g., utilized), the utilization of the impulse driving method is restricted because an average luminance of the OLED display device is decreased. Accordingly, in the high luminance mode, an electric power consumption of the OLED display device may be increased.